Coup de pouce ?
by Nafarik
Summary: Izuku voulait juste demander une amélioration des derniers gants conçus par Hatsume, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec un tout autre gadget accroché au poignet ? Est-ce que cette invention allait l'aider à concrétiser avec l'objet de ses fantasmes... ou pas ?


Il était toujours aussi nerveux lorsqu'il devait rendre visite à la branche Assistance, ne sachant jamais s'il allait en sortir vraiment indemne. Et voir ses camarades de classe revenir avec le visage noir de cendres, les cheveux en coupe afro ou des bandages aux bras n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Face à la porte gigantesque de la salle de recherche et développement tenue par le professeur Power Loader, Izuku déglutit avant de finalement se mettre à toquer.

« Excusez-moi ! Je viens à propos d'un arrangement pour mon costume ! Je suis... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une fumée épaisse et noir s'échapper de la salle. Ce fut le fait de voir Hatsume Mei surgir de cette fumée qui força Izuku à reculer en poussant une exclamation aiguë.

« Oh, mais c'est Midoriya Izuku ! » S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. « Tu t'es enfin décidé à essayer un de mes bébés armure intégrale ?

_H-Hatsume », commença-t-il en bégayant, « non... Je veux juste... C'est à propos de mes gants que je...

_Entre donc ! Midoriya Izuku ! J'ai justement une nouvelle invention et je cherchais quelqu'un pour la tester ! Tu tombes à pic ! Tu en as de la chance ! »

L'étudiante de la branche Assistance l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans la pièce, qui venait finalement de se vider de toute sa fumée noire, et il regrettait déjà d'être venu. Ou du moins, d'être venu seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de jeter un de ses amis dans la gueule du lion, pourtant il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien tout seul. Pourquoi Power Loader était-il absent dans ce genre de situations ? C'était lui le responsable de cette salle de recherche après tout. Midoriya avait bien compris que même lui n'avait aucun contrôle sur cet Einstein bis qu'était Hatsume, pourtant il représentait bien plus l'autorité que ne l'était le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Non, attends Hatsume, je... Je viens pour savoir si c'était possible d'apporter une amélioration aux derniers gants que tu...

_Regarde ! Mon nouveau bébé ! »

Le jeune héros dut reculer de deux pas lorsque la jeune femme lui plaqua pratiquement sa nouvelle invention contre le visage. Il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir identifier le gadget en question, un bracelet large de couleur métallique avec deux boutons, l'un rose et l'autre blanc. L'accessoire paraissait tout simple mais si c'était Hatsume qui l'avait fabriqué, il craignait ce à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Il avait même peur de demander, pourtant à voir l'expression enthousiaste de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'attendait que cela.

« Euh, c'est... A quoi est-ce que ça s...

_C'est une très bonne question, Midoriya Izuku ! » Le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Vois-tu, ceci est un appareil pour supprimer la libido !

_Oh, ah bon ? Waouh, c'est vraiment très intére... Un quoi ? »

Il avait été tellement préoccupé par la distance réduite que la jeune femme gardait entre eux qu'il avait dû mal entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi fabriquerait-elle une chose pareille ?

« C'est un appareil pour supprimer les désirs sexuels ! » Reprit Hatsume avec une expression exaspérée sur le visage. « Voyons, tu es un jeune homme en bonne santé, tu dois quand même savoir ce qu'est la libi...

_Je sais, je sais ! » La coupa Izuku en brandissant ses mains devant lui, le visage rouge. « Je connais le mot ! Mais pourquoi tu as créée un gadget pareil ?

_Oh, mais c'est très simple », sourit Hatsume en serrant l'appareil contre sa poitrine. « Tu as vu toi aussi cet incident avec cette femme qui utilisait son alter pour séduire ses ennemis, pas vrai ? Et bien cet appareil est une solution efficace pour éviter ce genre de choses ! »

Izuku ne devait pas remonter trop loin dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer de cette histoire, qui était passée sur plusieurs chaînes de télévisions. Un femme se faisant appeler Aphrodite avait causée du grabuge deux mois auparavant après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire une bonne dizaine de héros tentant de l'arrêter lors de son troisième cambriolage de bijouterie. L'alter de cette femme lui permettait de contrôler les pulsions sexuelles de n'importe qui, peu importe son sexe. Midoriya n'avait pas été le seul à être surpris qu'un alter pareil puisse exister et pourtant il avait causé bien plus de problèmes que sa nature ne le laissait penser. Tous les héros ayant été victime de la fumée rose dégagée par Aphrodite avaient perdus la tête, se retournant les uns contre les autres pour tenter d'avoir les faveurs du vilain. Devant la télévision du dortoir Alliance, Kaminari avait fait remarqué que c'était comme regarder un documentaire animalier où plusieurs mâles se disputaient une femelle de la même espèce et Izuku avait bien dû admettre que cela y ressemblait fortement. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait convaincu à écrire dans son dernier carnet en date les particularités mises en valeur de cet alter peu commun. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'émettre plusieurs hypothèses que les autres utilisations possibles, cependant il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les réponses si elles étaient vraiment d'ordre sexuel. Il avait beau ne pas être aussi prude que la plupart des gens le pensaient mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet.

D'un point de vue pratique, la nouvelle invention de Hatsume pouvait être d'une grande aide contre ce genre d'alter s'il venait à être disponible d'accès pour tous. Mais Izuku ne voulait rien avoir à faire là-dedans.

« C-c'est vraiment ingénieux de ta part d'avoir conçu un gadget pareil mais je... Je veux juste parler des gants que tu...

_N'est-ce pas ? » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Je ne sais même pas comment je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Estime-toi heureux, Midoriya Izuku, tu vas être le premier à l'utiliser ! »

L'étudiante de la branche Assistante ne l'écoutait pas et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas habitué. Pourtant, il avait eu sa dose en tant que cobaye pour ses expériences et il voulait absolument passer son tour pour cette fois. Si ce gadget servait vraiment à supprimer la libido, alors pourquoi ne pas le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Comme Mineta ou Kaminari, par exemple ? Izuku n'était plus le garçon de quinze ans timide et maladroit de première année, il devrait pouvoir se débattre face à sa camarade.

« Écoute, Hatsume », reprit-il, « je ne suis pas vraiment le candidat idéal pour tester ce genre d'appareil et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui seraient idéales pour... »

« Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Le coupa-t-elle une fois de plus. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas décidée à le laisser s'exprimer librement. « Tu es un jeune homme très séduisant et je suis certaine qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui doit essayer de mettre le grappin sur toi ! »

_Q-quoi ?

_Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux moi-même me mettre en scène pour voir si mon bébé fonctionne aussi bien que ce que j'espère ! »

A ce niveau-là, le jeune héros en apprentissage était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en sortir, le visage sans doute aussi rouge que les chaussures qu'il arborait toujours fièrement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait démentir Hatsume sur le fait qu'il devait avoir du succès. Il avait lui-même été surpris par le nombre de chocolats qu'il avait retrouvé dans son casier à chaussures pour la Saint-Valentin quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il était encore en deuxième année. Avec le temps, il avait fini par se rendre compte que son amie Uraraka avait le béguin pour lui, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas prête de vouloir se déclarer officiellement. Moins d'un mois après le début de sa troisième année, il avait été pris à part par une fille de la filière Générale et s'était pris une déclaration en plein visage, juste après que la demoiselle en question l'ait remercié de l'avoir aidé pendant un incident qui s'était produit pendant le dernier festival culturel.

Les raisons lui échappaient, pourtant il semblait qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles. Et il aurait dû en être flatté s'il n'avait pas déjà quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas du tout le sujet.

« H-Hatsume, je ne veux pas être ton cobaye ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que la jeune femme fit un énième pas vers lui, le forçant à reculer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Midoriya Izuku ! C'est pour la science et le progrès technique ! Tu ne peux pas être égoïste comme ça !

_Quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut très bien faire l'affaire ! » se défendit-il, réalisant à peine le bruit métallique qui retentit lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose.

« Je t'ai sous la main alors pas question que je te laisse partir !

_Hatsume, non ! S'il te plaît ! Je... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un énième pas en arrière lui causant de marcher sur un objet cylindrique qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il aurait pu éviter la chute, pourtant la partie tordue de son cerveau lui souffla que cela pourrait détourner l'attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses suffisamment pour lui permettre de se redresser en vitesse et fuir le laboratoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, à savoir le monticule de précédentes inventions de Hatsume Mei, par lequel il se retrouva englouti dans un bruit assourdissant de ferraille. Midoriya sentit plusieurs boulons tomber sur sa tête et sur son front, d'autres objets plus lourds se cognant contre ses bras ou ses jambes. Il finit les fesses sur le sol et ne releva la tête qu'à ce moment-là, ne ratant pas le regard exaspéré de l'inventeur de génie.

_Midoriya Izuku » soupira-t-elle, « tu es toujours aussi maladroit... »

Il pensait que la réaction logique dans ce genre de situations était de s'enquérir de l'état de la personne qui avait chuté mais il semblerait que ce soit la dernière des préoccupations d'Hatsume.

Ne répondant à sa remarque que par un sourire forcé, il commença à inspecter ses membres pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. S'il était courant de revenir blessé des entrevues avec Hatsume Mei, dans le cas d'Izuku il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le quota de blessures qui était acceptable même pour un héros en apprentissage. Ses jambes n'avaient rien, son blazer n'avait aucune tache, ses bras n'avaient aucune blessure de plus et il ne pensait pas qu'un des boulons ait pu laissé une marque sur son visage. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas et il mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte.

« Euh, Hatsume ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Hum ? Oh, tu as retrouvé un de mes bébés de la série attraction ! Bien joué !

_La série quoi ? »

Le jeune homme dévisagea Hatsume avant de baisser les yeux vers son poignet gauche, où se trouvait désormais un bracelet large de couleur rouge. Lui aussi fait de métal, il était assez fin mais la matière s'était enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son poignet de manière à lui donner une largeur équivalente à la paume de sa main. Et il était serré. Assez pour aplatir la manche de son blazer en tout cas. Izuku avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce bracelet et la manière dont la jeune femme l'avait appelé ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A moitié résigné à son sort, il porta la main droite à son poignée pour tenter de défaire l'accessoire. En vain.

« Hatsume, c'est quoi cette série attraction ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de rester calme, la main gauche relevée paume vers le haut. « A quoi ça sert ? Et comment je fais pour l'enlever ?

_Oh et bien c'est une bonne question ! » souffla Hatsume. « J'ai fabriqué tous mes bébés de cette série à l'identique, donc je ne peux pas savoir exactement lequel c'est si je ne peux pas voir l'autre versant. Mais comme c'est la série attraction, je peux te faire la liste de tous les effets que tu pourrais rencontrer !

_Oui, s'il te plaît, dis-moi !

_Si c'est A1, ça va juste amplifier ta libido ! Dans le cas de A2, tu vas être en mesure de capter les pulsions sexuelles dirigées vers toi ! Mais avec A3, si tu as déjà de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, ça va juste la tripler ! »

Midoriya sentait son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure des paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il lui fallut un moment, les yeux ronds et la bouche grand ouverte, avant de pouvoir répliquer.

« Je... Tu... Que... Pourquoi tu as fabriqué des objets pareils ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première question sur sa liste mais ce fut la première qui voulut sortir de sa bouche.

« Et biens, vois-tu, il y avait deux de mes camarades de classe qui se tournaient autour en deuxième année et c'était tellement niais et agaçant, sans compter que ça ralentissait carrément le déroulement des cours, que j'ai décidé de fabriquer la série attraction pour leur donner un coup de pouce ! Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire comment les enlever puisqu'ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Même maintenant ils ne veulent rien me dire, soit-disant pour me punir de les avoir utilisé comme rat de laboratoire... Mais quel frein pour la science ! »

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'Izuku voulait s'excuser auprès de ses amis et de ses camarades de classes en général pour supporter ses marmonnements. Ceux d'Hatsume n'étaient pas les pires et pourtant en cet instant précis ils lui tapaient sur le système.

« En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose ! » reprit-elle. « Grâce à toi je vais savoir comme ils s'enlèvent ! Enfin, quand tu auras trouvé la solution, bien sûr !

_Mais si tu l'as fabriqué, pourquoi tu ne sais pas comment l'enlever ?

_Les créations sont vivantes, Midoriya Izuku ! J'ai beau décider de quelque chose, si elles ne sont pas d'accord, elles décident d'autres chose ! Je voulais que les bracelets puissent s'enlever après que les pulsions de la personne soient assouvies mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne se passe pas comme ça !

_Q-quoi ? Que les p-pulsions soient assouvies ?

_C'est ça ! En gros, juste un orgasme aurait suffit et c'est bien moins compliqué qu'un amour réciproque ou ce genre de niaiseries !

_Hein ? Un amour réci... Tu es en train de dire que c'est peut-être le moyen d'enlever ce bracelet ? A ce niveau-là, ce ne serait pas mieux de le détruire directement pour...

_Midoriya Izuku ! » s'écria Hatsume. « Comment peux-tu penser à détruire mes pauvres bébés ! Je te signale que c'est ta chute qui a provoqué cette situation ! »

Il était tombé en arrière pour essayer d'échapper à la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre, ce n'était pas son genre. Izuku se contenta alors de soupirer, acceptant son sort, ne voyant pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être certain des effets de cet accessoire tant qu'il ne les avait pas subis, alors peut-être que cela n'était pas si terrible que ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Même si Hatsume lui criait dessus après-coup, il pouvait toujours briser le gadget en cas de force majeure, si les répercussions étaient trop dures à supporter.

Il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de briser le bracelet tandis qu'il retournait vers sa salle de classe, ne pouvant plus placer un seul mot dans le long monologue dans lequel Hatsume s'était lancée. Est-ce que son alter pourrait suffire à briser l'objet ? Devrait-il demander à Kirishima de fortifier ses bras pour briser le bracelet en mile morceaux ? Est-ce que le gadget était sujet aux différence de température ? Dans ce cas, demander à Todoroki ne serait-il pas plus judicieux ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien demander à Kacchan de le faire exploser mais il avait peur pour l'état de son bras une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un dans les couloirs et releva la tête aussitôt, sur le point de s'excuser.

« Bon sang, regarde un peu ou tu vas, Deku ! »

Ah. Kacchan.

« Pardon, Kacchan ! » S'exclama Izuku. « Je ne regardais pas devant moi, j'étais en train de...

_T'étais en train de marmonner, comme le nerd que tu es toujours », grimaça le blond. « C'est pour ça que tu ne m'arrives toujours pas à la cheville !

_Quoi ? J'ai progressé et tu le sais ! » se défendit-t-il. « Au festival sportif cette année, j'ai... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'interrompit brusquement, voyant les yeux de son ami d'enfance s'agrandir tandis qu'il le dévisageait toujours. Il ne s'était pas passé quatre mois depuis leur affrontement en finale du championnat de leur école et Bakugou devait encore avoir du mal à digérer n'avoir eu la première place que parce qu'il avait réussi à tenir éveillé deux secondes de plus qu'Izuku. Ils avaient été trop proches de la victoire ex æquo à son goût, lui faisant remporter sa troisième médaille d'or, avec tout autant de frustration que les deux précédentes.

« Apprends à ne percuter personne dans les couloirs avant de me répondre, abruti de Deku ! »

Les mains dans les poches, son rival lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de lui tourner le dos et de rentrer dans leur salle en attendant le début du prochain cours. Depuis la première année, leur relation n'avait fait que s'améliorer et Izuku aurait pu en être heureux. Et il l'avait été, finalement, jusqu'au début de leur deuxième année, lorsque les piques de son ami d'enfance étaient devenues plus moqueuses que provocatrices et qu'un rictus avait commencé à se dessiner sur ses lèvres dans ces moments-là.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit son cœur rater un battement et resta en plan dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que le carillon ne se fasse entendre. Peut-être que le gadget d'Hatsume était déjà entré en action. Et auquel cas, il ne s'agissait pas du deuxième de la série. Il s'agissait forcément du premier ou du troisième, à en juger la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il rejoignit sa place en silence, se contentant de sourire face aux regards inquiets de Uraraka et Iida qui étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il faisait pendant la pause déjeuner. Il n'en était pas fier mais il allait leur mentir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ne pas faire mention de la création de leur camarade de la section Assistance. Il avait réussi à cacher le bracelet sous la manche de sa chemise, pourtant il aurait sans doute droit à des questions dans les vestiaires avant les leçons pratiques d'Héroïsme ou au moment de prendre son bain le soir même. Il réfléchirait à un plan en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il leva les yeux vers le bureau juste devant le sien, tombant sur les cheveux blonds ébouriffés de son ami d'enfance. Malgré lui, son regard baissa vers sa nuque, vers ses épaules, ses omoplates que l'on devinait à peine à cause de la superposition de vêtements. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, une chaleur descendre dans le bas de son ventre. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, pourtant il n'y avait a priori rien à part le sourire du blond qui avait pu provoquer ces réactions. Que Bakugou soit séduisant, ce n'était pas nouveau. Que Midoriya n'y soit pas insensible, ce n'était pas nouveau non plus et ce depuis l'année précédente. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne réagissait pas de manière aussi exagérée que ce qu'il aurait pu penser et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : le bracelet toujours autour de son poignet devait être le premier de la fameuse série attraction, celui qui amplifiait soit-disant la libido. Si l'attirance qu'il avait malgré lui pour Katsuki avait été triplée, il aurait sans doute déjà perdu la tête et se serait réfugié dans les toilettes les plus proches pour enfouir sa main dans le boxer All Might qu'il avait mis aujourd'hui.

Present Mic arriva juste après le second carillon pour débuter son cours d'anglais et Izuku tenta d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait lui trotter dans la tête concernant son ami d'enfance. Tenter étant le mot-clé. Il était relativement difficile d'oublier la présence de quelqu'un assis juste devant soi, surtout quand leur professeur demanda à tous les élèves en première file à distribuer un set de pages qui allait être le sujet principal du cours. Un compte à rebours commença à résonner dans la tête d'Izuku en voyant Hagakure prendre le document, puis le tendre vers Bakugou, la pile de feuilles semblant flotter dans les airs. Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque l'épaule du blond se mit à rouler, son bras se dressant perpendiculairement à son corps, sa main tenant les documents juste au niveau de ses oreilles.

Il eut beau avancer sa main vers les pages blanches imprimées pour les attraper, il n'eut d'yeux que pour les doigts de son ami d'enfance. Ces doigts qu'il voulait sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, dans son dos, sur son abdomen ou même enroulés autour de...

« Eh, Deku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_Hein ? »

L'interpellé sursauta sur sa chaise, levant les yeux juste assez pour croiser le regard écarlate de son ami d'enfance et rival. Son visage commença à surchauffer, tandis qu'il réalisait à peine ce à quoi il était en train de penser en plein cours, l'objet de ses fantasmes à quelques centimètres de lui. Au moins, il ne semblait pas qu'il ait parlé à voix haute, sinon toute la classe ne le regarderait pas avec cet air soucieux.

« Je... Pardon, Kacchan ! »

Il s'empressa de prendre la pile de document, prenant une page avant de la tendre à Mineta derrière lui. Il voulut ignorer le regard du blond toujours sur lui mais en fut incapable. Pour autant, il se força à garder les yeux sur la feuille posée devant lui, jusqu'à ce que Bakugou tourne finalement la tête vers son propre bureau.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était assez étonnant que son entrejambe n'ait pas encore décidée de pomper tout le sang destiné à son cerveau pour trahir ses pensées. Pas qu'il voulait s'en plaindre. Il se souvenait encore douloureusement du moment où il avait eu une érection alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bain des dortoirs au même moment que Bakugou, incapable de sortir avec ses camarades à côté. S'il était resté dans le grand bassin d'eau chaude pendant quelques minutes de plus, il aurait très bien pu s'évanouir à cause de la chaleur.

Izuku aurait pu espérer un peu de tranquillité et peut-être même oublier l'existence du bracelet à son poignée. Alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller dans les vestiaires pour leur cours pratique, il prit soin de regarder face à lui, vers son casier grand ouvert. Et si Mineta n'avait pas décidé de tenter à nouveau d'épier les filles dans le vestiaire d'à côté, il aurait sans doute pu réussir.

« Mineta ! » s'écria Iida, à la droite d'Izuku. « Cesse tout de suite ce comportement indigne ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'agir de la sorte !

_Vous ne pourrez pas me tenir éloigné de mes rêves longtemps, bande de traîtres ! »

Ce fut la seule chose que Midoriya put entendre de la bouche de son camarade avant que Sero ne le transforme en momie, sous les moqueries de Kaminari.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler les manches de sa combinaison, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant son ami d'enfance se mettre à grogner dans son coin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se tourner vers lui, pourtant il le fit quand même, sa raison se faisant la malle.

Kirishima était en train de parler au blond mais Izuku n'entendait rien. A vrai dire, il n'entendit plus rien dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur le dos nu de son rival. Ils avaient beau faire à peu près la même taille et être souvent ex æquo pendant les entraînements, les muscles de Bakugou étaient plus marqués que les siens, spécialement sur le haut de son corps. Comme après la pause déjeuner, le jeune homme se prit à fixer sa nuque, descendant dans son dos sans qu'aucun vêtement ne vienne lui cacher la vue. Il imaginait ses mains s'agripper à l'arrière de son cou, glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il imaginait ses doigts laisser de longues marques rouges sur ses omoplates. Alors que le blond était en train de mettre sa ceinture, il imagina ses mains s'accrocher à ses hanches tandis que sa bouche serait occupée à...

« ...iya ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air songeur ! Midoriya ?

_Que... Oui, c'est moi ! »

Il avait crié sans le vouloir vraiment, s'attirant les regards de ses autres camarades sur lui. Il se contenta de sourire pour faire passer sa gêne, lançant un regard d'excuse à son ami à lunettes.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Tenya. « Tu as l'air dans les nuages depuis la fin de la pause déjeuner... Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est produit quelque chose dans la salle de...

_Non ! Tout va bien ! » répliqua Izuku. « Je... Je n'ai pas pu dire ce que je voulais à Hatsume alors je pensais juste à comment aborder le sujet sans qu'elle détourne la conversation la prochaine fois que j'irais ! »

Son ami ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, bien qu'il put lire sur son visage qu'il n'était pas complètement convaincu. Derrière Iida, le jeune homme croisa le regard de Todoroki, qui se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. C'était dans ce genre de circonstances qu'il était reconnaissant de son apathie qui persistait toujours, bien que moins présente que pendant leur première année. Il en était d'autant plus reconnaissait qu'il se doutait que Shouto pourrait émettre des hypothèses invraisemblables s'il avait le moindre indice concernant ses troubles.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour se sentir coupable et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire :

« Je... Tout va bien, vraiment ! Si jamais j'avais un problème, je n'hésiterais pas à vous en parler ! »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mentait. Jusqu'à présent, le bracelet ne représentait pas un problème en soi. Il fantasmait toujours sur son ami d'enfance, bien qu'en règle générale il arrivait à passer inaperçu.

Il dut être assez convainquant puisque ses deux amis lui accordèrent un sourire avant d'enfiler le reste de leur costume de héros. Midoriya en fit autant, cachant à la vue de tous le bracelet à son poignet.

Aizawa leur avait préparé un type d'entraînement qui était devenu habituel. Afin de perfectionner l'esprit d'équipe de chaque membre de la classe, des exercices pratiques en groupe étaient devenus la norme au moins quatre fois par mois. Par moment, ils étaient chargés de sauver une autre équipe occupant le rôle de victimes et à d'autres, il s'agissait simplement d'exercices héros contre vilains. Et ce jour-là, ce dernier exercice était celui au programme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts commença déjà à mettre au point une stratégie, après avoir découvert que le tirage au sort l'avait mis en équipe avec Uraraka, Todoroki, Ashido et Kaminari. A cause de la durée réglementée de chaque affrontement, chaque équipe eut le temps d'affronter les trois autres à tour de rôle et, heureusement ou malheureusement, la dernière équipe contre laquelle celle d'Izuku dut faire face fut celle de Bakugou, formée de Yaoyorozu, Asui, Iida et Ojiro.

C'était la deuxième fois de suite que le hasard plaçait Bakugou et Yaoyorozu dans la même équipe et, la semaine précédente, une bonne majorité d'entre eux avait dû penser qu'il était injuste d'avoir deux stratèges pareils dans la même équipe, surtout après que l'équipe de Fumikage, Kirishima, Koda, Hagakure et Mineta morde la poussière au bout de cinq minutes. Cette fois-ci, toutes les équipes étaient plus équilibrées et Izuku savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses partenaires pour donner du fil à retordre à son ami d'enfance.

Honnêtement, le résultat n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Et il aurait dû en être tout aussi frustré que le blond si la situation le lui permettait. Quelques secondes avant la fin du temps imparti, chaque équipe en était à deux personnes mises hors d'état de nuire grâce aux bandes blanches fournies pour l'immobilisation. Personne n'avait été surpris lorsque Bakugou avait choisi ce moment pour provoquer Midoriya de front.

Le successeur d'All Might avait eu un instant d'inattention lorsque le blond s'était retrouvé trop proche de lui, l'attrapant par le bras pour tenter de le ligoter. Izuku s'était repris en vitesse, enroulant la bande accrochée à sa taille tout autour du dos de son assaillant avant d'essayer de se détacher de lui. Ne ratant pas la grimace de Bakugou, il avait cependant manqué le cri poussé par Yaoyorozu pour attirer l'attention de son ennemi temporaire.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait lorsque le blond avait provoqué une explosion derrière lui, précipitant Izuku avec lui en direction du sol. Lorsque le jeune homme s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un filet formé par des bandes blanches, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et le signal sonore avait retentit avant même qu'il ne puisse tenter d'en sortir.

« Tch... Tu pensais m'avoir ce coup-là, hein Deku ? » lâcha Katsuki, la bande de capture toujours enroulée autour de lui. « Dommage pour toi ! »

Son sourire provocateur coupa le souffle d'Izuku, alors qu'il avait encore prisonnier des bandes autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, l'immobilisant au-dessous de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier gardait sa main gauche plaquée sur l'abdomen du jeune homme aux cheveux verts pour l'empêcher de bouger, ce qui ne l'arrangea en rien.

C'était à cause du bracelet. Ce ne pouvait qu'être à cause du bracelet. Son souffle était saccadé à cause de l'affrontement mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage était causée par Kacchan qui était juste au-dessus de lui comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser. Oh mon dieu, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

« Je... C'était bien joué », souffla Izuku pour changer le fil de ses pensées. « Vous m'avez bien eu Yaoyorozu et toi !

_Que ce soit bien clair pour toi, je t'aurais eu même sans Queue de Cheval.

_La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais ! » répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

Son attraction pour le blond mise à part, il avait du mal à comprendre à quel point sa rivalité avec lui pouvait être aussi satisfaisante, à l'opposé total de la relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir avant le lycée.

« Dans tes rêves, le nerd ! » reprit Bakugou en souriant. « Je te prends ou tu veux, quand tu veux ! »

Pour le grand malheur de Midoriya, son cerveau prit cette dernière réflexion de la mauvaise manière et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation horrifiée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son boxer était devenu beaucoup trop serré. Il se redressa en vitesse, essayant de s'éloigner du blond mais s'entortillant encore davantage dans les bandes suspendues au-dessous de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? » souffla Katsuki.

« Rien ! Je... J'avais les bras contorsionnés à cause des bandes et...

_Et tu crois que c'est mieux là ? » le coupa le blond. « T'es vraiment un bon à rien des fois... »

Ce fut la première fois qu'Izuku fut reconnaissant que son ami d'enfance ne lui vienne pas en aide. Il l'observa s'éloigner avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, essayant de recouvrir assez de calme pour se sortir de ce filet de bandes blanches.

Son costume était encore assez large pour que son érection puisse passer inaperçue, à condition de ne pas regarder en direction de son entrejambe. Par mesure de précaution, il agrandit légèrement sa ceinture pour qu'elle retombe juste un peu plus bas sur ses hanches.

« Midoriya, tout va bien ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Todoroki tandis que tout le monde était déjà en train de se changer dans les vestiaires.

« Tout va bien ! Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »

Il devait avoir l'air stressé et il l'était. Sans un mot de plus, son ami pointa du doigt le carnet qu'il avait posé sur ses jambes. Ce même carnet dans lequel il était en train d'écrire, la main tremblante.

« Ah, ça ! Je veux juste noter tout ce que je peux maintenant avant d'oublier ! Ne m'attendez pas avec Iida pour retourner en classe ! »

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire diversion et cacher son entrejambe, toujours aussi affectée par la réplique complètement innocente de son ami d'enfance. Son plan avait été d'attendre que tout le monde sorte du vestiaire pour ensuite les rejoindre peu de temps après, pourtant il finit par réaliser qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour son excitation apparente et ce en moins de quinze minutes. Hurlant dans sa tête, il attendit que ses deux amis proches quittent la pièce pour s'enfuir vers les douches avec sa serviette et son uniforme.

La première fois qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à son ami d'enfance, il avait été mortifié. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce genre de pratiques, n'osant même pas s'y adonner dans sa chambre chez sa mère lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances scolaires. Il aurait pu débattre avec lui-même sur les pour et contre de se caresser dans les douches des vestiaires s'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit à cause du temps qui lui manquait cruellement. Il maudit le bracelet autour de son poignet et la personne qui l'avait créée, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Si c'était pour subir ce genre de choses, autant briser cet accessoire lui-même dès la fin des cours. Il lui suffirait juste de retourner dans sa chambre au dortoir, trouver le matériel nécessaire et détruire le bracelet en essayant de ne pas se blesser dans la manœuvre. Ce ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Et de cette manière, il ne serait plus victime de ces pensées encombrantes concernant Bakugou. Enfin, il en serait toujours victime mais pas autant qu'en cet instant même, alors qu'il revoyait le blond au-dessus de lui, sa main brûlante plaquée contre lui, juste un peu plus haut que ses abdominaux, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait voulu la sentir bien plus bas sur son corps.

Il plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche tandis qu'il réprima un gémissement, même si le bruit du jet d'eau cachait sans doute sa voix. Il avait attendu que ses autres camarades quittent les cabines de douche avant de glisser sa main droite vers son entrejambe, le contact de l'eau facilitant ses gestes sur son sexe. Son cerveau lui remit en tête tous les sourires moqueurs et provocateurs que son ami d'enfance lui avait accordé depuis qu'ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il l'avait vu à moitié nu, ou même complètement lors des rares moments où ils se croisaient dans la grande salle de bain commune aux garçons du dortoir.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de Kacchan ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé ses mains sur lui et réciproquement ? Si seulement c'était la main de Kacchan qui le caressait en ce moment-même, sa main grande et chaude l'enveloppant parfaitement, soufflant des mots aguicheurs au creux de son oreille, son souffle lui chatouillant la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour sentir les lèvres de Kacchan sur lui, dans son cou, glisser le long de son corps, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finalement se refermer sur...

« Hmmmm... ! »

Son front se colla contre la paroi de la douche, tandis qu'il se mordait la main pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Il se donna une vingtaine de secondes pour redescendre sur Terre avant de se laver rapidement, prenant tout juste le temps de se sécher avant d'enfiler son uniforme.

Le vestiaire était désert, comme espéré. Avec l'impression d'être encore sur un nuage, Izuku récupéra ses affaires avant de quitter les lieux, courant jusqu'à sa salle de classe tandis que résonnait le premier carillon marquant le début du cours suivant. Il passa inaperçu pour la plupart de ses camarades, sentant juste les regards de Todoroki, Iida et Uraraka sur lui. Il se contenta de leur lancer un regard d'excuse avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, prenant soin d'éviter de regarder en direction de son ami d'enfance. Il sentait encore ses joues le brûler. Il avait beau avoir pris l'habitude de fantasmer sur lui en se masturbant, se retrouver face à son fantasme moins de dix minutes après un orgasme n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir gérer sur le long terme.

Juste avant que Midnight ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, le jeune homme put cependant voir son ami d'enfance se retourner vers lui avec une mine contrariée et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Kacchan se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Oh bon sang, est-ce qu'il était au courant de ses fantasmes sur lui ? Avait-il compris qu'il avait eu une érection à la fin de leur affrontement ? Est-ce que le bracelet le rendait moins discret que d'habitude ? Ou bien était-il au courant depuis le début ? Allait-il mourir dans moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Le dernier cours de la journée se passa sans encombres et Izuku prit le chemin du dortoir en compagnie de Todoroki et Iida, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le grand salon, il put voir que Kirishima et Kaminari étaient déjà postés en face de la télévision, les yeux rivés sur une rediffusion d'un reportage basé sur les débuts de Crimson Riot. Honnêtement, le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : foncer dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de revenir immédiatement pour les rejoindre avec son dernier carnet de notes sur les héros. Pourtant, un coup d'œil en direction de Bakugou, assis sur le canapé placé en perpendiculaire de l'écran, l'en dissuada. Tant qu'il avait ce bracelet autour du poignet, autant éviter d'être trop proche de son ami d'enfance, même si cela voulait dire se faire violence pour repousser son fanatisme pour les héros. Le reportage en question, il l'avait déjà vu deux fois mais une troisième n'aurait pas été de refus pour confirmer qu'il n'avait laissé passer aucune information qui pourrait aboutir sur d'autres stratégies à adopter en entraînement.

Il salua ses amis pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre, d'où il ne ressortit que bien après, une fois ses devoirs achevés. Et ce fut seulement une sortie en coup de vent, dans le but de prendre un repas sur le pouce pour retourner se réfugier dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure habituelle où il se rendait à la salle de bain. Il aurait pu aller prendre son bain plus tôt s'il ne craignait pas de croiser Bakugou. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à soulever des poids avec ses jambes, tournant son poignet gauche dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'invention d'Hatsume. L'accessoire n'avait aucune faille, aucun moyen d'ouverture visible, aussi le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait le retirer qu'à l'aide de la violence. C'était déjà un fait qu'il aurait dû prendre pour acquis mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de rêver un peu.

Lorsque son alarme se mit à sonner, il prit ses affaires en vitesse pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le vestibule de la salle de bain, il croisa Ojiro et Tokoyami en train de se déshabiller et ils échangèrent un signe de tête. C'était presque attendrissant de voir à quel point ses camarades et lui étaient réglés comme une horloge lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre dans le grand bain. Si tout se passait bien, Todoroki n'allait pas tarder à surgir lui aussi. En règle générale, Iida prenait toujours son bain très tôt et était parmi ceux qui y restait le plus longtemps afin de détendre les muscles de ses jambes.

« Eh mec, attends-nous !

_Vous êtes des poids morts, lâchez-moi ! »

Izuku se figea sur place en reconnaissant les voix de Kaminari et Bakugou. Il faillit en lâcher sa serviette, avant de l'accrocher en vitesse autour de sa taille en face de son panier à linge. Moins de dix secondes après, la porte vitrée séparant le vestibule de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter avant de se tourner malgré lui vers son ami d'enfance. Sans étonnement, ce dernier était complètement nu, ne s'étant jamais vraiment soucié de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches. Midoriya détourna les yeux avant que son regard ne descende plus bas que son nombril et baissa la tête vers ses propres pieds, hurlant à ses jambes de marcher en direction de la porte coulissante pour ne pas attirer l'attention en restant planté en plein milieu.

« Eh, le nerd », l'interpella le blond tandis qu'ils se croisèrent en chemin. « Faut qu'on cause, t'as vingt minutes pour venir dans ma chambre. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se figea net, son regard se perdant un instant sur le carrelage derrière la porte vitrée avant de se retourner vers son rival avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu droit à une réplique pareille, ils avaient finis couverts de sueur et de sang, privés de cours pendant des jours avec le ménage de toutes les parties communes du dortoir à charge. Il était inutile de préciser qu'Izuku n'avait aucune intention de revivre ce moment et prendre du retard sur les cours, pas alors qu'ils étaient si proches de leur diplôme.

« Euh, Midoriya ? Ca va ? » fit la voix d'Ojiro dans son dos.

« Oui ! Tout va bien ! J'étais juste dans les nuages ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant vers son camarade.

Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu une minute à rester immobile et il s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour accomplir son but premier : se laver dans le temps imparti fixé par son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait pas envie de le confronter, surtout si le blond voyait clair dans ses agissements de la journée, pourtant il savait très bien que les choses seraient encore pires s'il décidait de lui poser un lapin.

Personne ne lui posa de questions sur le bracelet à son poignet. En fait, personne n'osa lui adresser la parole alors qu'il essayait de se laver le plus rapidement possible, les marmonnements dont il était à peine conscient faisant office de fond sonore dans la grande salle de bain aux parois carrelées. Il ne resta en place que l'espace de cinq minutes, lorsqu'il décida de profiter de l'eau brûlante du grand bassin, écoutant distraitement les conversations autour de lui. Il crut entendre la voix de Sato l'interpeller lorsqu'il sortit du bain en trombe mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, à moitié certain d'être déjà en retard pour sa confrontation avec Bakugou. Ce n'était pas le cas mais il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, se permettant alors de prendre de grandes et longues inspirations avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son ami d'enfance, acceptant le sort qu'il lui réservait.

Si Kacchan voulait lui parler de son comportement d'aujourd'hui, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui répondre ? Dire la vérité ? Que le bracelet d'Hatsume avait un contrôle sur lui ? Est-ce que Kacchan allait demander des détails ? Mais bon sang, bien sûr qu'il allait demander des détails, même s'il ne le disait pas il allait lui faire comprendre avec son regard de braise qui...

La porte de la chambre de Bakugou s'ouvrit à la volée devant lui, le faisant sursauter et pousser une exclamation bien trop aiguë à son goût.

« Ne marmonnes pas devant la chambre de quelqu'un comme ça ! » s'écria son camarade en le foudroyant du regard. « T'es vraiment dérangé comme mec !

_K-Kacchan, je...

_Oh, la ferme ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa Izuku par le col pour le tirer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir se diriger vers son lit ou son bureau et le jeune homme fut obligé de se coller contre la porte refermée pour ne pas se retrouver à une distance trop réduite, sentant déjà malgré lui son visage le brûler.

« Il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui ? » reprit alors Bakugou en grognant. « T'étais encore plus flippé que d'habitude. Et c'était quoi cette crise de panique à la fin de notre combat ? Abruti de Deku, t'as encore eu un problème avec ton alter ou...

_N-non, c'est pas ça, Kacchan ! C'est juste que... C'est pas important, c'est...

_Eh, c'est moi qui décide si c'est important ou non, alors crache le morceau avant que je t'y oblige ! »

Il avait plaqué sa main contre la porte et Izuku sursauta en réalisant que son bras était beaucoup trop proche de sa tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'expliquer. En croisant le regard écarlate posé sur lui, il se mit à déglutir, se forçant à parler.

« C-ça n'a rien à voir avec mon alter, Kacchan, je te jure ! C'est juste... Je suis allé voir Hatsume Mei à la pause déjeuner et... Ah, tu sais, c'est cette fille aux cheveux roses de la branche Assistance ! Elle voulait tester une de ses inventions sur moi et en voulant l'éviter je suis tombé sur une autre de ses inventions et... Enfin, littéralement tombé sur cette... Euh, je... C'est pas grave mais je ne peux pas enlever ce bracelet et c'est à cause de ça si j'ai pu paraître bizarre aujourd'hui et je suis...

_Quoi, c'est un coup de Frankenstein Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ce coup-ci ?

_F-Franken... Euh, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir ce que...

_Contente-toi de me répondre, Deku ! »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il en venait à se disputer avec son ami d'enfance, Izuku commença à avoir mal à la tête et il serra les poings, ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu, Kacchan ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est juste un bracelet stupide qui affecte la libido du porteur ! C'était soit ça, soit un autre du même genre qui triple l'attirance qu'on a pour quelqu'un alors c'est pour ça que je voulais tout faire pour t'éviter aujourd'hui mais bien sûr il a fallut qu'il y ait cet affrontement et mon corps à réagit tout seul quand tu as sorti cette phrase qui portait à confusion et j'ai... »

Il manqua de s'étrangler en se coupant trop brusquement, plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche sans plus attendre. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de parler des effets du bracelet et encore moins de la réaction qu'il avait pu avoir lorsque son ami d'enfance s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui à la fin de leur affrontement. Il était certain qu'un coup allait partir, aussi détourna-t-il les yeux vers le bas, attendant sa sentence.

« Quoi, c'est ça ? » lâcha Bakugou. « Comme si tu passais pas déjà tes journées à baver sur moi, abruti ! C'est ce truc, là ?

_Hein ? Q-qu'est-ce que... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre les mots sortis de la bouche du blond qu'il sentit sa main sur son poignet gauche, le faisant se reculer un peu plus contre la porte derrière lui. Il avait au moins compris la question de fin et voulait y répondre, avant d'entendre un bruit de métal atteindre ses oreilles.

« Eh, pourquoi tu t'es pas contenté d'enlever ce truc ? T'es encore plus con que je pensais ou...

_Si je pouvais l'enlever je l'aurais déjà fais ! C'est toi l'abruti Kac... »

S'il avait réagit au quart de tour en entendant la réplique exaspérée de son rival, il se coupait encore en plein milieu de sa phrase, la vision du bracelet rouge dans la main de Bakugou coupant court à toute réflexion. Il baissa la tête vers son poignet, ne pouvant apercevoir que la marque laissée par l'accessoire trop serré sur sa peau. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers la main de son rival, puis jeta un œil à son poignet de nouveau.

« Kacchan ! Comment tu as fais pour enlever le...

_Quoi ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? » répliqua Bakugou. « J'ai rien fais, j'ai tiré dessus et ça s'est ouvert ! C'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un cinéma si tu...

_Mais je ne pouvais pas l'enlever ! » s'exclama Izuku en attrapant le bras droit du blond. « H-Hatsume avait dit que peut-être un o-orgasme pourrait le débloquer mais même ça, ça n'a pas fonctionné ! »

Encore une fois, il en avait trop dit et il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il vit un rictus s'afficher sur le visage de son ami d'enfance.

« Alors quoi ? Tu t'es excité tout seul et t'as passé la journée à te branler en pensant à moi ?

_Q-qu... Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était juste une fois dans les douches des vestiaires et... »

Si seulement sa bouche pouvait arrêter de parler pour éviter de l'enfoncer encore plus, il en serait tellement reconnaissant. Pourquoi Hatsume n'avait-elle pas inventé un appareil permettant de rendre muet quelqu'un pour une durée précise ? Ce genre d'invention était tellement plus utile qu'un gadget stimulant l'attirance physique envers quelqu'un.

« Et moi qui pensais que ta fixation sur moi allait passer et que tu allais te rattraper sur Tête Ronde comme en début de première année... T'arrêteras jamais de me courir après, hein, Deku ? »

Izuku ne voulait même pas savoir comment son ami d'enfance était au courant pour sa petite amourette pour Ochako alors qu'elle n'avait durée que trois mois. Mais, s'il était au courant, alors savait-il pour ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis le tout début ?

« Je... J'ai jamais arrêté de te courir après, Kacchan », lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. « Même si les raisons évoluent, je voudrais toujours te courir après... »

Si Kacchan savait et qu'il n'avait rien dit pour le faire arrêter, c'était bon signe, non ?

« C'est quoi cette tête, Deku ? » souffla le blond. « T'attends que je te donne une récompense pour être plus têtu qu'une mule ?

_Si je veux une récompense, je peux la prendre moi-même. »

C'était de la faute de Kacchan. C'était à cause de sa voix suave et du ton provocateur qu'il avait employé. S'il avait pris l'habitude de lui répondre et de rentrer dans son jeu pendant leur joutes verbales ou en combat, il n'avait jamais pu se montrer entreprenant vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour lui. Alors lorsqu'il se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher de son ami d'enfance, il lui rejeta la faute. C'était de sa faute s'il lui donnait envie de l'avoir contre lui, c'était de sa faute pour lui donner envie de nouer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et c'était de sa faute pour se laisser embrasser sans rien dire.

Izuku ne savait pas quand il avait fermé les yeux mais il les ouvrit aussitôt qu'il sentit les bras de son ami d'enfance s'enrouler dans le bas de son dos, une de ses mains à la limite de son T-shirt. Ce fut à son tour de se laisser faire lorsqu'il sentit Bakugou avancer pour qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus contre la porte, sa tête poussée contre le bois tandis que le passage de ses lèvres fut franchi par une langue chaude et humide. Le gémissement qu'il poussa fut étouffé par les lèvres de son partenaire et il chercha à accroître le contact entre eux, une de ses mains glissant sur la nuque de Katsuki pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui se produisait en ce moment même était à la limite du réel et Midoriya avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Maintenant que son ami d'enfance était à portée, il n'avait aucune intention de le relâcher. Plutôt se briser une fois de plus tous les os du corps que de lâcher Kacchan.

Pourtant ce dernier devait avoir d'autres projets, puisqu'il se sépara de ses lèvres bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Kacchan », grogna-t-il. « Kacchan, encore... »

Ses deux mains partirent encadrer le visage du blond pour le repositionner contre le sien, les yeux rivés sur ces lèvres qu'il voulait juste dévorer jusqu'à en être lassé.

« Putain Deku... Tu peux pas te laisser faire deux minutes, merde !

_Kacchan... Juste, embrasse-moi encore », reprit Izuku, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air réticent de son rival.

« Et si je veux t'embrasser ailleurs, hein ? »

Son sourire provocateur eut raison du cadet et il ne chercha pas à se débattre lorsque le visage de Bakugou s'avança vers lui une fois de plus, ses lèvres s'attaquant à sa mâchoire avant de glisser dans son cou.

« K-Kacchan... »

Izuku renversa la tête en arrière, ses mains glissant vers le col du débardeur de couleur sombre que portait le blond, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et à défaut de sa vie, ce devait être sa raison qui en dépendait. Quant aux mains de son rival, elles remontèrent sous son T-shirt, l'une s'accrochant à sa hanche tandis que l'autre caressa lentement son abdomen, terminant sa course sur un de ses tétons pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Il se surprit à trouver la sensation beaucoup plus douce que ce que certains pornos gays dépeignaient et, au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. A ce niveau-là, son cerveau pouvait garder le contrôle. A ce degré d'intensité, il pouvait encore contrôler ses gémissements et ne pas se donner l'impression d'un animal en chaleur, au point de faire fuir Katsuki. Connaissant son ami d'enfance, il devait aimer sentir quelqu'un se tordre sous ses caresses mais seulement si cela n'avait rien d'exagéré. Après tout, c'était pareil pour les compliments, il n'acceptait que ceux qui étaient justifiés ou qui concernaient ses aptitudes. Les pauvres élèves qui avaient eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer qu'il était séduisant avaient été rembarrées en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour provoquer une explosion.

Ses pensées furent coupées net lorsqu'il sentit Bakugou glisser une jambe entre les siennes, le short de Midoriya remontant sur ses cuisses dans la manœuvre. Sa prise se réaffirma sur le débardeur, redressant la tête juste assez pour voir l'expression du blond. Alors qu'il cherchait son souffle, la main gauche de Katsuki passa l'élastique de son short.

« K-Kacchan, attends, je...

_Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

_Kacchan, écoute-moi ! Je veux pas... Je veux pas que ce soit juste physique entre nous, je...

_Tu crois peut-être que je peux faire ça avec n'importe qui ? Pour qui tu me prends, abruti de... »

Izuku ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir, ses bras s'enroulant une fois de plus autour de son cou pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après avoir entendu ces paroles, il fallait qu'il soit complètement fou pour le laisser s'échapper.

Un autre gémissement fut étouffé par leur baiser tandis que la main de Katsuki progressait toujours plus bas sur son corps, commençant à caresser son érection à travers son boxer. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de hanche en avant, espérant accentuer le contact si enivrant et si frustrant en même temps. Il en voulait plus. Il en voulait tellement plus. Alors il se détacha de son partenaire à contrecœur pour se faire signaler.

« Kacchan », appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa main droite quitta le cou du blond pour glisser sous le débardeur, caressant la peau juste sous le nombril. Lorsqu'il reçut un léger grognement, il n'hésita pas passer sa main sous son pantalon, franchissant son sous-vêtement juste après, ne cherchant même pas à tourner autour du pot.

« Putain, Deku... »

Il ne rata pas le moment où Katsuki lâcha un long soupir, ses yeux se fermant un instant, comme pour savourer davantage le contact des doigts de son cadet sur son sexe. Izuku avait l'impression qu'il pouvait atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en voyant son ami d'enfance dans cet état, bien que c'était certainement exagéré. Il aurait voulu lui aussi s'attaquer au cou du blond, pourtant lorsqu'il le vit se mordre la lèvre, il ne put faire autrement que venir l'embrasser une énième fois, ne se lassant pas du contact de sa langue contre la sienne.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit un frisson le traverser lorsque son partenaire décida finalement de glisser sa main dans son boxer, mimant les mêmes gestes qu'Izuku appliquait sur son sexe. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, sa voix et celle de Bakugou lui paressant de plus en plus lointaines tandis que la pression dans le bas de son ventre allait croissant.

Il était assez têtu pour vouloir continuer à embrasser Katsuki alors même que le manque d'air se faisait cruellement sentir. Son ami d'enfance dut le comprendre aussi, puisque ce fut lui qui décida de briser leur baiser, plaquant son front et son nez contre ceux de son cadet, leur souffle saccadé se mêlant contre leurs lèvres comme pour essayer de combler le manque de contact qui se faisait déjà ressentir.

Izuku n'avait plus conscience de ses gémissements, n'entendait pas le surnom qui franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres par saccade. Ses oreilles n'entendaient que les soupirs de son partenaire. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche du gouffre à chaque fois que le blond laissait échapper son propre surnom, celui qui avait fini par devenir son nom de héros, celui dont la signification première avait été balayée par le vent.

Son souffle se coupa au fond de sa gorge au bout de longues minutes et sa main libre agrippa le débardeur de Katsuki tandis que son corps tout entier se contracta, un gémissement entrecoupé parvenant tout juste à franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son rival. Ce dernier fut pris de spasmes peu de temps après, alors qu'Izuku avait tout juste conscience de sa main droite s'activant toujours sur son membre.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il était dérangé par le contact humide sur sa main, aussi, ce fut le dernier de ses soucis. Il la retira pourtant du pantalon de Bakugou, laissant son bras ballant bien que l'envie de l'entourer autour de son partenaire était grande. Katsuki était peut-être lui aussi toujours sous l'effet de son orgasme mais Izuku n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la crise qu'il piquerait s'il venait à tacher ses vêtements. Ce serait peut-être une excuse pour aller reprendre un bain, ensemble de préférence.

Il s'exaspéra lui-même de vouloir un second round alors que le premier venait tout juste de se terminer. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Katsuki, certain que ses joues étaient brûlantes à cause de ses pensées.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers, Deku... »

Ah. Il avait pensé à voix haute.

« A qui la faute ? » rétorqua-t-il, sa main gauche se serrant autour de sa taille.

Il eut un moment d'inquiétude lorsque le blond le repoussa brusquement contre la porte. Pourtant, ses frayeurs furent de courtes durée et il se prit à rire lorsque son partenaire se mit à grogner, lui mordant doucement la joue comme pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Attends que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te faire ta fête, abruti de Deku ! »

Est-ce qu'il était en position de se plaindre ? Pas vraiment.

Il aurait pu espérer avoir un peu plus de temps en la compagnie de Katsuki mais ce dernier le chassa de sa chambre pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Izuku aurait pu être vexé si le blond ne l'avait attaqué à coups de baisers dans le cou, assez pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Lorsqu'il lui tendit un bracelet rouge, Midoriya eut besoin de longues secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. S'il avait maudit le bracelet et sa créatrice, ils avaient au moins été utile à quelque chose.

Le lendemain, il se fit violence pour retourner dans la salle de recherche de Power Loader, forçant Katsuki à l'accompagner au cas où Hatsume se montre une fois de plus trop collante. Il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu que Bakugou puisse régler la situation à coup d'explosions mais c'était toujours bon à prendre.

« Hatsume, voilà ton bracelet ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quel a été le critère mais Kacchan a pu l'enlever facilement. »

La jeune femme prit l'appareil dans les mains, examinant l'intérieur avec une mine perplexe. A ses côtés, son ami d'enfance eut le temps de perdre patience avant que la jeune inventrice ne pousse une exclamation.

« Oh mais c'est A0, Midoriya Izuku ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je pensais l'avoir perdu ! C'est merveilleux, je vais pouvoir récupérer toutes les pièces !

_Euh, A0 ? » s'étonna Izuku.

« Quoi, c'est pas celui que vous pensiez ? » souffla Katsuki, pas intéressé outre mesure par la conversation.

« A0 est un exemplaire défectueux », reprit Hatsume avant de balancer le gadget par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette. « J'ai créé A1 juste après avec le même objectif puisque je ne comprenais pas où j'avais eu faux pour le premier prototype ! En vérité, A0 ne fait absolument rien, si ce n'est que seul le porteur est incapable de le retirer ! C'est complètement inintéressant et tellement loin du but original que je...

_A-attends, Hatsume ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

_Oh, que c'est inintéressant et que...

_Non non, juste avant ! C-ce bracelet ne fait r-rien ? »

Izuku n'avait aucune sensation sur son visage, aussi ne pouvait-il dire s'il était blanc comme un linge ou rouge comme ses chaussures. Hatsume devait se tromper, ce gadget avait forcément un effet puisque...

« Ce bracelet se rapproche plus de simples menottes et il n'a même pas sa place dans ma série attraction », reprit la jeune femme en soupirant de manière exagérée. « C'est véritablement une honte pour mon génie d'avoir conçu une chose aussi ennuyante... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts voulait répliquer. Il le voulait vraiment mais le pouffement qu'il entendit sur sa gauche le figea net. Sans avoir besoin de regarder en direction de Bakugou, il imaginait très bien l'expression moqueuse et auto-suffisante qu'il devait avoir sur le visage.

« Tu vois ? T'as pas besoin d'un coup de pouce pour bander à cause de moi à longueur de journée ! »

Son ami d'enfance devenu rival devenu petit-ami depuis la veille venait de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Il était à deux doigts de demander à Hatsume si elle avait un gadget lui permettant de devenir aussi invisible que Hagakure pour une durée indéterminée.


End file.
